Koisuru, Fortune Cookie!
by Ichikia
Summary: Nasib sial terus saja menimpa Rukia. Ia menjadi ragu, untuk keberuntungannya hari ini dan juga untuk hubungannya dengan Kurosaki-senpai. Apakah kue cokelat berbentuk hati itu bisa memberinya keberuntungan? / Inspired by Koisuru, Fortune Cookie - AKB48. rnr minna!


Rambut hitam pendek itu menyembul dari balik pintu. Dengan waspada, ia mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke Ruang Ganti Pria yang sedang kosong. Eh? Untuk apa? Entahlah, kita lihat saja aksi gadis mungil ini. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang memergokinya. "Aman," gumamnya. Ia keluarkan sebuah kotak bekal ungu dari tasnya, dan segera memasukkannya pada salah satu loker. Dan dengan segera, ia cepat-cepat lari keluar ruangan ganti. Di ujung koridor, langkah kakinya berhenti. Ia mengatur nafasnya kelelahan, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Semoga ia mau makan kue buatanku," ujarnya dalam hati.

* * *

**Bleach Original Character by Tite Kubo**

**'Koisuru, Fortune Cookie' by Ichikia**

**Koisuru, Fortune Cookie by AKB48**

**CAUTION! The fanfiction may be content absurdity, awkwardness, ooc, AU, etc.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang hangat, dan penuh semangat bagi Rukia yang sedang bahagia. Dengan riang ia berjingkrak-jingkrak menuju sekolahnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi pagi yang indah itu berubah secepat mata berkedip ketika tak melihat sebuah kulit pisang di depannya.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" keluh Rukia. Ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang baru saja bertemu aspal sebagai tempat duduk pertama. Menyakitkan! Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau ia terinjak gadis-gadis yang sedang mengejar sesuatu itu. Mengejar apa? Jangan tanya aku! Kita lihat saja. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dan menghindar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Kenapa mereka itu?

"Kurosaki-senpai! Kurosaki senpai!"

"Kurosaki-kun~"

"Kurosaki-kun, tunggu kami!"

Teriakan yang membuat mata ungu Rukia terbelalak. Kurosaki-senpai, dia bilang?! Jadi sejak tadi dia ada disini? Ia harus cepat-cepat ikut mengejarnya, atau kalau tidak ia akan ketinggalan untuk melihat pujaan hatinya itu! Dan Rukia baru saja akan berlari, ketika ia lupa kalau…

BUK!

Kulit pisang yang menyebalkan adalah permulaan dari hari sial bagi Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Membuat Rukia yang baru saja sampai di depan gerbang dengan jalan yang sedikit terpincang-pincang, mempercepat langkahnya lagi untuk sampai ke kelas. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, ia seret kaki kanannya yang sakit karena terpeleset kulit pisang tadi untuk menuruti perintahnya. Ya, berhasil. Semoga Hirako-sensei belum masuk! Pelan-pelan, ia dekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Kelasnya masih berisik, itu berarti Hirako-sensei belum masuk. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia buka pintunya dan –

BYUR!

"YEAH!" satu kelas bersorak gembira. Rukia tertunduk. Sial, air ini dingin sekali! Air apa yang mereka pakai! Dan kenapa aku yang disiram! Batin Rukia. Sekarang sudah bulan Maret, catat! Ulangtahunnya sudah lewat dua bulan lalu!

"Eh, Kuchiki?" Serentak semua siswa terdiam dari sorak-sorak mereka, karena mendengar si Dingin Toushiro berujar. Mereka segera menoleh pada pintu, tempat Rukia terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. Semua siswa mendekat khawatir pada Rukia.

"Kuchiki! Maafkan kami!"

Dan seorang gadis bercepol menerobos siswa yang berkerumun di depan pintu kelas. "Rukia!" ia segera menghampiri Rukia yang menggigil dan memeluknya. Ia menuntun Rukia untuk bangkit.

"Ada apa ini?" Seluruh mata memandang seseorang di balik Rukia dan Momo. Momo pun memutar tubuhnya, untuk menemukan sosok berponi lurus yang menyeringai, memamerkan gigi ratanya.

"Berniat menjahiliku lagi, heh?"

Kerumunan itu kalang kabut untuk kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Momo dan Rukia masih bergeming di hadapan Hirako-sensei. Hirako-sensei pun berdeham.

"Hinamori, bawa Kuchiki ke Ruang Kesehatan."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hirako-sensei tidak percaya. "Tapi, s-sensei, a-ada ujian darimu ha-hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menggigil. Hirako-sensei bertopang dagu dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, Kuchiki. Tapi setidaknya kau ganti dulu bajumu, sebelum ada yang berpikir aneh-aneh tentangmu."

Dan saat Rukia menoleh ke belakang, sebagian besar murid laki-laki mengalihkan pandangannya dan bersiul-siul. Rukia menyilangkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Cepat bawa ia ke Ruang Kesehatan dan minta baju ganti yang pantas pada guru piket," perintah Hirako-sensei. Hinamori membungkuk pada Hirako-sensei.

"Ayo, Rukia!" ajak Momo sambil membawa Rukia menuju Ruang kesehatan.

* * *

Rukia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia sudah ganti baju, tetapi bekas siraman air tadi masih sangat terasa dingin bagi Rukia. Bayangkan saja, udara masih sangat dingin di awal musim semi. Apalagi ini masih pagi dan ia disiram air yang dinginnya lebih dingin daripada AC di kamar kakaknya dan kakak iparnya. Momo membuka pintu, dan membawa segelas cokelat panas di tangannya. Rukia meraih gelas cokelat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada gelas itu.

"D-dingin s-sekali, Momo," ucap Rukia. Momo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dan tertawa hambar. Rukia memandang heran pada Momo, "Air a-apa ta-tadi?"

Momo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ragu untuk memberitahu Rukia karena takut Rukia akan marah. Momo pun bertanya untuk meyankinkan dirinya, "Kau tidak akan marah jika aku beritahu?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Katakanlah."

"Sebenarnya, eh… ini air dari Freon AC yang diatur Renji kemarin agar suhunya sampai minus lima– "

"APA!"

Pantas saja dinginnya mengalahkan AC di kamar kakaknya! Dan Renji mengaturnya untuk apa?

"S-sebenarnya… itu untuk Hirako-sensei. Agar hari ini tidak ada ujian Matematika. Makanya kemarin kami sepakat, untuk mengatur suhu di kelas sampai benar-benar dingin agar air dari Freon AC-nya cukup dingin. Tapi kami lupa memberitahumu, kami juga lupa kau belum datang sebelum kami pasang ember di atas pintu. Hehe, maafkan kami, ya, Rukia."

Momo melirik takut-takut pada Rukia. Tapi yang ia lihat, adalah butir air mata yang perlahan menitik dari mata Rukia. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, dan mendekat untuk memeluk Rukia.

"Rukia! Maafkan kami!" pinta Momo, dan Momo pun ikut menangis. Rukia tak dapat menghentikan deras air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Padahal, ia pikir hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Tapi, kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Momo, jangan menangis!" pinta Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Tapi itu malah membuat Momo mengencangkan tangisannya.

"Aku takkan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkan kami!"

"Aku tidak marah padamu atau pada yang lain! Tenanglah!"

Seketika itu Momo melepas pelukannya. Bekas air mata masih ada di pipinya dan ia masih sesenggukan. "Su-sungguh?"

Rukia mengangguk lemah, dan meraih Momo dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia kembali menangis di pundak Momo. Momo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Rukia, "Rukia kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Rukia menahan sesenggukan dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Momo. Ia menghapus air mata di pipinya juga di pipi Momo. Ia menarik nafas dalam, sebelum memulai ceritanya dengan Momo.

"Kupikir hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, Momo. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tadi aku berangkat tidak sepagi biasanya karena belajar untuk ujian Hirako-sensei. Lalu saat aku berangkat aku terpeleset dan hampir saja terinjak kerumunan orang-orang. Dan ternyata ada Kurosaki-senpai berjalan sebelum aku! Saat aku mengejar, aku terpeleset lagi sampai kaki kananku keseleo. Dan tadi aku masuk.. dan… hiks…"

Momo mengusap pundak Rukia sambil menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Maafkan kami, Rukia…"

Rukia menggeleng dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bukan, ini bukan salah kalian. tapi ini salah si Kurosaki-senpai!"

Momo terbelalak heran. Maksudnya?

"Iya, Momo. Karena memikirkan dia, aku jadi lupa sekarang ujian Matematika. Lalu saat aku hampir terinjak, itu juga karena dia ada di depanku!" keluh Rukia.

"R-rukia… kau 'kan tidak jadi ujian. Dan bukankah kau menyukai Kurosaki-senpai?"

Rukia kembali memandang Momo. "Oh, iya ya. Tentu saja! Aku kan sering bercerita padamu."

"Tapi kenapa kau menyalahkannya?"

"Karena aku mau saja," jawab Rukia dengan polosnya. Dan seketika itupun Momo sweatdrop dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Ia heran, gadis secantik ini bisa-bisanya labil sekali…

"Eh, bagaimana rencana kemarin?" Momo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak juga sih, kenyataannya yang dibicarakannya masih seputar orang yang tadi.

Rukia mengganti ekspresinya dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar. Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Berhasil! Aku meletakkannya di lokernya saat ia sedang latihan basket. Aku yakin, ia pasti suka."

Momo tersenyum dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Ia bisa semangat dan putus asa hanya karena seseorang. Ya, menurut Momo, pemuda berambut putih di kelas masih lebih menarik sih daripada incaran Rukia. Tapi, biarkan sajalah. Seleranya dan Rukia memang tak pernah sama. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka bisa bersama.

"Apa yang kau buat untuknya, Rukia?" tanya Momo antusias. Rukia tersenyum cerah.

"Aku membuat kue cokelat berbentuk hati. Kuberi nama kue itu, Fortune Cookie. Aku harap aku akan mendapat keberuntungan dari kue itu, seperti yang AKB48 nyanyikan. Ah, tapi entahlah, jika sekarang saja sudah begini, aku tak yakin sisa hariku akan penuh keberuntungan. Apalagi soal hubunganku dengan Kurosaki-senpai…" Senyumannya memudar, berganti dengan ekspresi lesu.

"… Dia punya banyak wanita cantik yang mengelilinginya, Momo. Aku jadi takut dia tak akan melirikku. Aku harus siap patah hati," lanjutnya dengan raut sedih.

"Oh, kau itu manis, Rukia! Kau tak boleh pesimis begitu. Kau harus yakin, bahwa kue itu akan membawa keberuntungan untukmu, walaupun itu tidak sekarang. Bisa saja nanti," hibur Momo. Rukia kembali tersenyum, dan merangkul Momo dalam pelukan.

"Terima kasih, Momo. Kau sahabatku yang terbaik."

Momo membalas senyuman Rukia dari balik punggungnya. "Kau juga, Rukia. Selamanya."

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu di Ruang Kesehatan berdua saja, dengan canda dan tawa sepasang sahabat.

* * *

Rukia menapakan kakinya di jalan sempit di sebuah gang. Sudah jam 4sore, dan ia baru pulang karena ikut susulan Matematika oleh Hirako-sensei. Dugaan Momo salah, kenyataannya ia tetap harus ujian walaupun susulan. Eh, sebenarnya ia bisa pulang melewati jalan besar. Tapi Rukia takut karena ada berita pencopetan yang ia lihat di televisi kemarin. Sebelumnya, ia baru beberapa kali lewat sini. Itupun jarang, karena gang ini sepi, apalagi ia pulang sore hari. Tapi, ia harus berani, daripada di jalan besar yang lebih rawan, iya 'kan?

"Hai Nona Manis, maukah kau temani aku menghabiskan sake ini? Hm?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut punk. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil membawa sebotol sake. Lelaki itu membelai pelan pipi Rukia. Rukia merasa takut, tetapi ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. 'Kumohon, Kamisama, ada keberuntungan untuk yang satu ini!' doa Rukia. Ia mulai dapat merasakan nafas lelaki itu berhembus di wajahnya. Rukia mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, tapi terlambat, lelaki itu meraih pinggang mungil Rukia dan dan mencoba untuk –

BUAGH!

Rukia meringis sambil mengusap pantatnya. Ia memang terjatuh, tapi ia tahu bahwa yang tadi itu bukan suara jatuhnya. Dan, kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba melepaskannya?

"Kuperingatkan kau, agar jangan pernah mengganggu gadis ini lagi."

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan sebuah warna yang tak pernah ia bayangkan untuk terbayang di kornea matanya tertangkap sempurna. Warna itu benar-benar warna… orange!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan Rukia. Kuchiki manis itu bergantian memandangi tangan itu, dan wajah sang pemillik tangan.

"Kau– "

"Ah, kau tak bisa berdiri? Baiklah, kau akan kugendong sampai ke rumah."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan berjongkok di depan Rukia. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia pun mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh itu dan pemuda itu memegang kedua kaki Rukia untuk menopangnya. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan sambil menggendong Rukia.

"K-Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Hn?" balas ichigo singkat.

"K-kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Satu detik, dua detik, dan pertanyaan itu tak juga dijawab olehnya. Huh, ya sudahlah, pikir Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu," jawab Ichigo. Rukia terkejut dengan jawaban Ichigo. Untuk apa ia mengikuti Rukia?

"Untuk apa senpai mengikutiku?" balas Rukia. Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti, dan menurunkan Rukia di sebuah bangku. Ia juga ikut duduk di bangku itu bersama Rukia. Lalu ia buka retsleting tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna ungu dari tasnya.

"Ini, aku kembalikan padamu."

Rukia menerima kotak bekal yang sudah kosong itu dari Ichigo sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran. 'Dari mana Kurosaki-senpai tahu kalau ini milikku?' batin Rukia bertanya.

"Ah… iya. Aku menemukannya di lokerku kemarin. Kue cokelatnya sangat enak. Aku tak tahu itu milik siapa, tapi warnanya mengingatkanku pada bola matamu. Jadi, kurasa ini milikmu, benar 'kan?" jelas Ichigo pada Rukia. Tapi Rukia malah memperdalam kernyitan di dahinya. Darimana dia tahu warna bola mataku?!

"Memangnya… bagaimana senpai bisa tahu warna bola mataku?" tanya Rukia berani. Ichigo terlonjak, dan mengacak rambutnya gugup. Tingkahnya sangat aneh!

"Senpai?" desak Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum kikuk pada Rukia yang memandangnya penuh keingintahuan. Dengan tenang, Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Rukia tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh, melihat Kurosaki-senpai yang gugup seperti ini sangat menyenangkan!

Ichigo memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Rukia. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pundak Rukia dan menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Ups! Seketika Rukia menyesal menerima pertolongan Kurosaki-senpai tadi. Karena ia mengira Kurosaki-senpai akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti lelaki mabuk tadi. Sayang sekali Rukia, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah…

"Kuchiki, aku menyukaimu."

Rukia membeku. Bahkan air dari Freon AC tadi pagi tak mampu membuat Rukia sebeku ini. Ia membalas tatapan Ichigo dan mencari-cari kebohongan disana. Tidak ada! Yang benar saja!

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kuchiki Rukia. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Kebekuan Rukia mencair. Ia menundukan wajahnya malu, karena ia sadar bahwa pipinya menghangat dan semburat merah bisa terlihat oleh Ichigo jika ia menatapnya. Dengan pelan, ia menjawab pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Ichigo tadi. "Aku mau."

Ichigo terkejut dengan jawaban Rukia. Dengan sumringah, ia angkat Rukia dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya berputar-putar. Ia sampai tidak mendengar bahwa kekasih barunya – yang belum juga satu menit – itu berteriak-teriak meminta berhenti. Sampai Rukia harus mengancamnya baru Ichigo mau berhenti.

"Kurosaki-senpai! Berhenti! Atau aku tak mau jadi pacarmu!"

Dan Ichigo baru mau menurunkan Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia kembali duduk di bangku tadi. Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu sama-sama tertawa. Dan tawa Rukia terhenti saat Ichigo berhenti tertawa. raut wajahnya berubah saat itu juga, membuat Rukia khawatir.

"Kurosaki-senpai kenapa? Kumohon, tadi aku hanya bercanda! Aku tetap mau jadi pacarmu!"

Ichigo tersenyum kikuk. "Hm, Kuchiki eh maksudku Rukia… kuharap kau mau memaafkanku…"

Rukia terbelalak. Firasatnya tidak enak. Ada apa lagi ini? "Kenapa?" tanya Rukia tak sabar. Ichigo malah mengusap belakang lehernya gugup.

"Kulit pisang yang tadi pagi itu… yang membuatmu jatuh terpeleset… eh… itu aku yang membuangnya."

Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk menatap gadis mungil di hadapannya. Rukia menukikan alisnya tajam, seolah-olah marah. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Ichigo menjadi heran sekarang. Rukia segera menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya ichigo. Rukia menggeleng dan berusaha menahan senyumannya.

"Berdirilah," perintah Rukia. Ichigo menuruti kata-kata Rukia dan segera berdiri. Rukia juga berdiri, hanya saja diatas bangku, lalu mengaitkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Ichigo.

"Sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah membuat pantatku sakit sebanyak tiga kali, maka kau harus menjemputku dan menggendongku sampai sekolah setiap hari."

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia menggeleng protes.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo kembali menggeleng dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku mengerti untuk yang pertama dan kedua, itu karena kesalahanku membuang sampah sembarangan. Tapi untuk yang ketiga, kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja saat tadi kau memukul pria itu!" tuduh Rukia.

"Kau lebih memilih dicium daripada jatuh?" sergah Ichigo.

"T-tentu tidak! Aku tak mau dua-duanya! Seharusnya tadi kau juga mencegahku agar tidak jatuh!"

"Aku berusaha, tapi tubuhmu terlalu ringan sih! Jadi saja kau jatuh!"

"Ah ya sudah, aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin kau gendong setiap hari saat aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah! Titik."

Skak. Ichigo menghela nafas lesu dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Lagipula kau bilang tubuhku ringan, 'kan?"

Ichigo kembali mengangguk. Rukia mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ichigo, dan naik ke gendongannya. Rukia meminta tas Ichigo untuk ia pegang bersama tasnya. Ichigo kembali menyusuri gang sempit itu untuk mengantar Rukia pulang.

Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo. "Koishiteru, Kurosaki-senpai," bisiknya.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan kata-kata Rukia. "Koishiteru yo, Rukia. Panggil aku Ichigo, jangan Kurosaki senpai." Di belakang, Rukia membalasnya dengan anggukan sembari melengkungkan senyuman.

* * *

**Yang mencinta, Fortune Cookie****  
****Masa depan tidak akan seburuk itu****  
****Hey! Hey! Hey!****  
****Mengembangkan senyuman****  
****Kan membawa keberuntungan****  
**

**Fortune Cookie berbentuk hati****  
****Nasib lebih baiklah dari hari ini****  
****Hey! Hey! Hey!****  
****Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Janganlah menyerah dalam menjalani hidup****  
****Akan datang keajaiban yang tak terduga****  
****Ku punya firasat tuk bisa saling mencinta denganmu~**

* * *

- THE END -

* * *

Oke, selesai! Akhirnya bisa post lagi disini :D maaf kan akuuuuu tak pernah kembali sebulan ini~ serius lho, lagi susah atur waktu. Jangankan fanfic lain, aku aja masih punya utang fic sama senpai-senpai ToT sabar ya~ *udah abis sabarnya woy*

Dan fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Koisuru Fortune Cookie :3 aku dengernya yang JKT48 sih *salahin taichou di kelasku yang sering nyanyiin lagu ini* bisa disebut song fic-kah? Menurut aku sih... ini bukan song fic, soalnya alurnya ga mirip sama lirik lagunya. Cuma reff-nya aja kan hehe. Gimana fanfic-nya? Abal ya? -_- dan ide Freon AC itu, aku dapet dari temen aku yang pas ulang tahun dikasih kejutannya begitu. Hehe sadis memang, dan aku adaptasikan ke Rukia ^^ *dasar author sadis*

oh iya, untuk genre, aku juga ragu. romance, itu pasti. tapi yang keduanya aku ga tau. ada yang mau kasih saran?

Oke, karena masih banyak kekurangan, aku harap para readers yang baik hati *wink* mau kasih tahu dimana letak salahnya, alias Review. Arigatou ~


End file.
